Шанкс
| jname = シャンクス | rname = Сянкусу | ename = Шанкс | first = Глава 1; Эпизод 4 | affiliation = Пираты Красноволосого, Йонко, Пираты Роджера (бывший) | occupation = Капитан, Пират, Юнга (бывший) | epithet = | jva = Сюуити Икэда | rva = Андрей Тенетко | age = 27 (Глава 1); 37 (Главы с 1 по 597); 39 (Главы с 598 и далее) | birth = 9 марта }} Красноволосый Шанкс — пират и капитан пиратов Красноволосого, также бывший юнга команды бывшего Короля Пиратов Гол Д. Роджера - пиратов Роджера. Один из Йонко. Он пират, вдохновивший Монки Д. Луффи на путешествие по морю в качестве пирата. Он нашел Дьявольский фрукт Гому Гому но Ми, который случайно съел Луффи. Внешность Шанкс всегда носит длинный черный плащ на своих плечах ,и пока не встретил Луффи, носил соломенную шляпу. Её он получил от своего бывшего капитана - Гол Д. Роджера, который носил её много лет назад. Вначале он носил слегка свободные коричневые брюки чуть ниже колен, собранные на голени золотыми пуговицами внизу с внешней стороны ноги. Позже — аналогичные брюки, но свободнее с цветочным орнаментом на них. На ногах — пара сандалий; небритый с короткой неряшливой бородой. Во всех своих появлениях, будучи капитаном собственного экипажа, Шанкс носил белую рубашку, застегнутую до половины, в результате чего его грудь открыта. Вокруг его талии — большой красный пояс, который также держит саблю на правой стороне. Первоначально в 1 главе рубашка скрыта под поясом, однако после того, как он покинул родную деревню Луффи, рубашка не заправлена , что делает его вид более потрепанным, чем в первой главе. Самое поразительное в Шанксе — это цвет его волос, именно поэтому его прозвали Красноволосым Шанксом. Также он имеет три шрама на левом глазу, которые оставил Чёрная Борода, а при спасении Луффи от морского короля он потерял свою левую руку. Вначале One Piece, Шанкс имел сходство с Луффи. Позже Шанкс стал сильно отличаться. Формы глаз рисуются гораздо острее. Его нос стал более острым и прямым, похожий на нос Нико Робин, что значительно отличает его от других персонажей в манге/аниме. Его красные волосы так же стали немного длиннее и растрёпанее. Шрамы пылают, когда он сталкивается с Чёрной Бородой. Галерея Видеоигры Личность Шанкс — один из самых спокойных персонажей в мире One Piece, предпочитающий весело проводить время, неспешно совершая кругосветное путешествие со своей командой, вместо того, чтобы мчаться от одного места к другому. Шанкс не жестокий, как многие другие пиратские капитаны, он не управляет своей командой с помощью страха, чтобы таким образом получить уважение. У него дружелюбный нрав, он не будет преднамеренно стремиться вредить другим, в состоянии уговорить такого серьезного человека как Соколиный Глаз присоединится к его забаве. Однако, несмотря на то, каким простым человеком он кажется на первый взгляд, Шанкс представляет собой сложную личность, обладающую довольно сложными взглядами. Например, он верит: если два человека имеют разные взгляды, то они должны идти разными путями.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 3 Глава 19 и Эпизод 8, Buggy and Shanks discuss being a pirate, Buggy admits Shanks is a complex man after hearing what he has to say about being a pirate. thumb|250px|Хигума оскорбляет Шанкса Шанксу все равно, что происходит с ним; пусть в него кинут еду или обольют, или плюнут на него, он не будет сопротивляться, а посмеется вместе с командой над своими неудачами. Даже потеря руки не очень обеспокоила его. Однако он никогда и никому не простит нападение на его друга. Шанкс и его команда почти всегда появляются празднующие и пьющие алкогольные напитки; если кто-нибудь посещает его, то обязательно попадает на пьянку и банкет. Ода говорит, что характер Шанкса из всех героев Ван Пис более всего напоминает ему себя из-за его веселого праздного характера и веселой индивидуальности. Шанкс также против идеи бесполезного кровопролития, даже если задета честь. Единственный повод для борьбы- защита друга от опасности. Он восхищается теми, у кого есть храбрость, например, когда маленький Луффи встал против Хигумы, оскорбившего Шанкса, и Коби, собравшего всю свою храбрость, чтобы остановить войну, полагавшего, что ей было бессмысленно продолжаться. У Шанкса также есть навыки дипломатии, он сумел помешать другому Йонко Кайдо напасть на Белоуса, также выступил посредником в перемирии между пиратами Белоуса и Мировым правительством. Он также любит дразнить людей, о чем свидетельствует его отношение к Луффи, когда тот был ребенком. Ода также заявил, что если бы ребенок попросил у Шанкса дьявольский фрукт, он стал бы дразнить его, что тот слишком молод, чтобы его съесть.SBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 7, When I was working at a fruit stand a little while ago, there was some little brat who said, "How dumb, this place doesn't have any Gomu Gomu fruits". If another kid like that comes into the shop, what should I say? Please tell me. Шанкс сам был как Луффи (как ребёнок) в молодые годы. Несмотря на то, что он спокойный и храбрый большую часть времени, Шанкс впадает в панику, когда дела идут не так, как надо. Кроме того, глубоко внутри хранит тяжелые воспоминания, а говоря о своем тройном шраме Белоусу, просит, чтобы тот серьезно относился к ситуации вокруг Чёрной Бороды. Отношения Команды Пираты Красноволосого Шанкс, очень ценит и любит свою команду, которая, как и Шанкс, очень дружелюбная и, даже будучи командой одного из Йонко, не является жестокой и не пытается управлять окружающими с помощью страха. Команда Шанкса очень дорога ему. На данный момент известными её членами являются Бенн Бекман, Ясопп, Лаки Ру и Рокстар. Так же как и Шанкс пираты Красноволосого любят устраивать вечеринки и они, как и он, не обращают внимания на всякие оскорбления. Доказательством этого является следующий факт: когда Хигума оскорбил Шанкса, команда вместе с Шанксом позже смеялись над этим, ничего не делая. Эта команда так же хорошо знает Луффи. Пираты Роджера Шанкс, похоже, нравился и был верным своему капитану Гол Д. Роджеру, раз тот именно ему подарил свою Соломенную шляпу, или же Роджеру просто нравился Шанкс. Пока больше об отношении Шанкса к Гол Д. Роджеру неизвестно. Друзья Монки Д.Луффи Шанкс, очень хорошо относится к Монки Д. Луффи, как он утверждал Сильверсу Рэйли на Архипелаге Сабаоди. Он видит в нём своего прежнего капитана Гол Д. Роджера. Хотя в деревне Фууша, он над ним часто подшучивал, говоря, что тот никогда не станет пиратом и что плавает он как топор и т.д. Хотя на самом деле Шанксу нравится то, как Луффи стремится стать пиратом, хотя он и вдохновил его на то, чтобы он стал пиратом и своими шутками пробудил у Луффи целую мечту, стать Королём Пиратов и найти величайшее в мире сокровище этого мира "Ван Пис". Также на корабле Белоуса Шанкс утверждал, что Луффи является его ставкой на новою эпоху. Шанкс верит в Луффи и знает, что он наверняка достигнет своей цели, из-за этой веры Шанкс даже вручил ему свою Соломенную шляпу, которая досталась ему от его капитана Гол Д. Роджера и очень была ему дорога. Багги thumb|210px|Шанкс и Багги юнги на корабле Гол Д.Роджера Шанкс, также очень хорошо относится к своему лучшему другу детства Багги. В детстве, когда они были еще юнгами на корабле Короля Пиратов Гол Д. Роджера, они уже были как "привязанные друг к другу" (позже это доказал Белоус). Хотя они и часто соперничали и враждовали (Например: «где холоднее: на севере или на юге?» и еще по многим, казалось бы, глупым вопросам.). Но все-таки даже взрослые они явно не изменились. Хоть их пути и разошлись, они всё такие же, как и в детстве, веселые и смешные. Хоть Шанкс и стал одним из Йонко, но то, как он вел себя в родной деревне Луффи, это доказывает. Макино Пираты Белоуса Портгас Д. Эйс Шанкс принял Эйса довольно холодно при их первой встрече, однако, когда узнал, что тот является названным братом Луффи, сразу предложил ему выпить. С того момента относился к нему с уважением и, скорее всего, считал близким другом. Эдвард Ньюгейт Похоже, что Шанкс уважает Белоуса, поскольку пришел на войну, чтобы забрать его тело и похоронить его как полагается. Марко Об отношениях Шанкса к Марко почти ничего неизвестно, кроме того что он уважает его, раз при первой же встрече пригласил его в свою команду (однако тот, конечно же, отказал). Дракуль Михоук Шанкс хорошо знает одного из шичибукаев Михоука. Они похоже не один раз сражались на дуэлях, однако, после того как Шанкс потерял руку, Михоук отказывался с ним сражаться, утверждая, что ему не хочется биться с одноруким противником. Шанкс всегда относился к нему как к другу, приглашал на вечеринки, которые он со своей командой организовывали, и был всегда рад его видеть. Враги Мировое Правительство Горосэи Шанкс, похоже, вообще не уважает и не боится Горосэй примером тому служит то, что на снежном острове перед встречей с Белоусом Лаки Ру спросил у Шанкса "Что если Мировое Правительство, что-то сделает", он ответил, смеясь, что ему наплевать на Горосэи и что он себя в обиду не даст. Морской Дозор Как Шанкс относится к Дозору неизвестно, но Дозор явно очень боится Шанкса, как одного из Йонко. Йонко Маршалл Д. Тич Об отношениях, Шанкса с Черной Бородой нельзя много сказать, но между ними, явно что-то есть, ведь Тич нанес Шанксу его три шрама, которые ноют при встречи с ним, и Шанкс явно знает о Тиче все, а именно о его характере и целях, это доказывает тот факт, что при разговоре с Белоусом, он знал, что случится с Эйсом, если тот, будет драться с Черной Бородой, и знал, что рано или поздно Тич предаст Пиратов Белоуса, также он верит в Луффи и видит в нем Новою Эпоху. Силы и способности Мало что известно о том, на что Шанкс способен, так как его не показывали активно участвующим в бою, хотя в качестве члена Йонко во второй половине Гранд Лайн, его власть считается равной власти Белоуса, и в любом случае потеря руки не ослабила его.One Piece Data Books — Шанкс не стал слабее, даже потеряв руку. Шанкс обычно изображается как фехтовальщик. Десять лет назад Шанкс мог плавать, а это означает, что он не ел Дьявольского Фрукта, и в то время он был соперником Михоука Соколиного Глаза. Шанкс — отличный пловец. Ему удалось добраться до маленького Луффи раньше, чем мчащийся на полной скорости Хозяин Побережья успел его проглотить. Шанкс так же достаточно силён, чтобы остановить кулак магмы Акаину при помощи меча и Хаки Вооружения. Согласно словам Багги, в молодости он был сильным бойцом и Багги хотел бы получить его в свою команду. Одно лишь упоминание имени Шанкса как члена Йонко дает большую власть. Утверждение Багги о том, что у него ранее была «братская связь» с Шанксом, стала одной из причин очередного взрыва раболепного поклонения со стороны его новых соратников — бывших узников Импел Дауна. Кроме того, Багги не боялся использовать имя Шанкса и имя его предыдущего капитана Гол Д. Роджера, чтобы поддержать свое уважение среди пленников Импел Дауна. Даже разговор Багги и Шанкса рассматривался, как доказательство силы Багги, все действия Багги воспринимались ошибочно, всем казалось, что он не боится Йонко. У Шанкса достаточно власти, чтобы положить конец войне в Маринфорде при помощи одной только дипломатии; когда он заявил, что кровопролития больше не будет, никто не вышел с ним на бой, хотя смерти Эйса и Белоуса сильно укрепили боевой дух дозорных. Когда Шанкс предложил раздувшемуся от самомнения и пафоса Тичу Чёрной Бороде (который несколько минут назад хвастливо заявил, что сейчас сотрет весь остров с лица земли, а Сэнгоку с Гарпом — в порошок) вступить с ним в бой, тот отклонил предложение и решил уйти, так как время для его битвы с Шанксом еще не пришло. Это очень интересный момент, так как Тич рвался прикончить Белоуса (хотя тот к тому моменту уже находился в тяжелом состоянии), который считался сильнейшим человеком в мире и даже чудовищем, которому не было равных, но почему-то отказался воевать с Шанксом. Более того, когда Шанкс потребовал, чтобы тела Портгаса Д. Эйса и Белоуса после смерти остались неприкосновенными, Сэнгоку по собственной инициативе объявил об окончании войны, приняв на себя всю ответственность за принятое решение, что, безусловно свидетельствует о том, что несмотря на свой статус пирата, Шанксу удалось заслужить его уважение, чего не удавалось никакому другому пирату, кроме Белоуса. Искусство фехтования Хаки Шанкс — один из немногих персонажей, способных использовать все три вида Хаки. Королевское Хаки thumb|210px|Шанкс использует Королевское Хаки на слабых пиратах Белоуса. Шанкс владеет Королевским Хаки, способностью, которую может использовать лишь один из миллиона. После того, как он спас Луффи от морского короля, Шанкс смог прогнать его при помощи Хаки всего одним недобрым взглядом. Позже, при его подъеме на борт корабля Белоуса для встречи, половина команды Белоуса (следует отметить, что это бывалые парни, которые сумели выжить в Новом Мире) падают без сознания, а сам корабль начинает получать повреждения от одного присутствия Шанкса. Люди Белоуса приписывают это его исключительному Хаки. Хаки Вооружения Когда клинки Шанкса и Белоуса схлестнулись, «небеса» над ними разверзлись, что дает представление о том, каким невероятно мощным Хаки Вооружения Йонко зарядили свое оружие. Во время Битвы при Маринфорде, Шанкс так же смог остановить магмовый кулак Акаину, зарядив свой меч Хаки Вооружения. Оружие thumb|210px|Шанкс обнажает саблю. На протяжении всего сериала Шанкс в бою пользуется исключительно мечом. Хотя его навык владения мечом был показан лишь мельком, сам факт того, что он сумел достойно противостоять удару Белоуса, ясно показывает силу, которую он вкладывает в атаки. До того, как Шанкс потерял руку, спасая Луффи, Михоук часто искал с ним встречи, чтобы вызвать на дуэль. Так как Михоук по общепринятому мнению является лучшим в мире мечником, а Шанкс был его соперником, можно предположить, что Шанкс крайне искусен в фехтовании. Шанкс был показан с разными мечами во время его пребывания на корабле Гол Д. Роджера в качестве юнги и во время остановки в родной деревне Луффи. Причем, когда он был юнгой в команде Роджера, он был замечен в использовании двух мечей одновременно. История Прошлое Годы обучения Создание пиратов Рыжеволосого Шанкса Шанкс и маленький Луффи Встреча с Эйсом Шанкс встретился с Эйсом на неком зимнем острове. Перед тем, как Эйс рассказал о том, что Луффи его брат, Шанкс вёл себя весьма враждебно по отношению к Эйсу и остальным Пиковым Пиратам, но после объяснений Эйса, обе команды устроили вечеринку, а Эйс и Шанкс в кругу накам разговаривали о Луффи. Сага Ист Блю Арка Логтауна Во время отдыха на неизвестном острове, к Шанксу приплыл Дракуль Михоук. Шанкс решил, что Михоук прибыл чтобы сразиться. Но оказалось, что Михоук приплыл, чтобы сообщить радостную для Шанкса новость: Луффи получил свою первую награду в 30 000 000. Услышав об этом Шанкс устроил вместе со своей командой пьянку. Сага Скайпии Арка Джаи Сага Water 7 Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Даун Арка Маринфорд Во время войны в Маринфорде Пираты Красноволосого и Шанкс сражались с йонко Кайдо и его командой, которые тоже плыли в Маринфорд. Послевоенная Арка thumb|left|210px|Шанкс и Марко на похоронах Белоуса и Эйса После войны Шанкс вместе с другими пиратами отвез тела Эйса и Белоуса на неназванный остров в Новом Мире. Пираты Красноволосого, а также остатки Пиратов Белоуса и их союзники присутствовали на похоронах. Марко поблагодарил Шанкса за то, что он помог должным образом похоронить Белоуса и Эйса. Основные битвы * Шанкс против Багги (драки по абсолютно любому бытовому поводу, не показана) * Пираты Роджера против Пиратов Белоуса (в качестве юнги, не показана) * Пираты Роджера против Пиратов Золотого Льва (в качестве юнги, не показана) * Шанкс против Маршалла Д. Тича (не была показана, но во время битвы Шанкс получил три шрама над левым глазом) * Шанкс против Дракуля Михоука (множество боев, ни один не показан) * Шанкс против Эдварда Ньюгейта (просто столкнулись оружием во время спора) * Красноволосые Пираты против Кайдо и его команды (не показана) * Шанкс против Адмирала Акаину Ранний One Piece thumb|210px|Шанкс в Romance Dawn, первая версия. Шанкс впервые появляется в первой пилотной главе One Piece под названием «Romance Dawn V.1» в выпуске Shonen Jump specials, который рассказывает о начинающих мангаках, примерно за полтора года до того, как начался выпуск One Piece. Большая часть его сюжетной линии была идентична окончательной, но основным отличием было то, что в этой версии истории отсутствовал горный бандит Хигума Медведь. Другим отличием стало то, что руку Шанксу оторвала акула, а не морской король. Сам Шанкс был представлен в качестве примера классического пирата типа «Peace Maine» (пирата, отдающего предпочтение высоким идеалам, а не погоне за славой и богатством). Во второй пилотной главе «Romance Dawn V.2» (которая была представлена непосредственно в еженедельном выпуске журнала Weekly Shonen Jump), Луффи получил свои шляпу и Дьявольский фрукт от своего же деда, а не от Шанкса. Согласно Оде, причиной, по которой он решил не включать Шанкса в эту версию, было то, что он хотел оставить его существование в секрете до тех пор, пока One Piece не начнет выходить регулярно, чтобы усилить впечатление от его появления. В отличие от Луффи, в окончательном варианте внешность Шанкса не претерпела значительных изменений со времен Romance Dawn V.1. Даже при изменившемся стиле рисовки, если не считать то, что он в итоге был нарисован менее реалистично, он остался таким же. Единственным реальным исключением было отсутствие у него черного плаща, хотя он и носил декоративную короткую накидку на левом плече в конце главы. Различия Аниме и Манги В манге, когда Шанкс держит спасенного Луффи в море после потери руки, видно, как с предплечья из раны хлещет кровь. В аниме кровь не была показана. Изначально сцена, в которой Шанкс встречается с Михоуком, в манге была очень короткой. В аниме серия была сильно удлинена. В манге Шанкс просто спрашивает Михоука, не присоединится ли тот к празднованию, в то время как в аниме видно, как Михоук принимает участие в пьянке. Вопросы перевода и дубляжа Прочие появления Камео и кроссоверы * Шанкс появляется в игре Jump Ultimate Stars для приставки Nintendo DS. Влияние на культуру * Некие реальные пираты были сняты на видео, использующими флаг с Весёлым Роджером Шанкса. Товар Песни *Katayoku no Taka *Talking Blues Прочее * Шанкс упомянут в одном из SBS про спор между Шанксом и Багги «который полюс холоднее?». Этот вопрос задали Оде фанаты. На него он ответил, Арктика — это просто масса льда, а Антарктика — континент, который, соответственно, сделан из земли, покрытой льдом. Поскольку земля холоднее, чем море (Арктика — замерзшее море, в то время как Антарктика — замороженные земли), Шанкс был прав, Южный полюс холоднее. * Сейю Шанкса Икэда Сюити (Shūichi Ikeda) наибольшую известность принесла роль Чара Азнабеля «Красной Кометы», которого он озвучил в оригинальном сериале Мобильный воин ГАНДАМ, в котором вышеупомянутый персонаж пилотировал мехи исключительно красного цвета. * Несмотря на то, что Шанкс много где побывал, он уверен в том, что лучшее саке изготавливают в его родном городе в Вест Блю. При разговоре с Белоусом он называет алкоголь «живительным напитком». * Шанкс, как и многие персонажи One Piece, обладает уникальным смехом, который начинается с «Да» (т.е. Да-ха-ха-ха-ха!). * Прозвище, которое Шанкс дал Луффи в детстве («якорь»), иронично, так как «Shank» — часть корабельного якоря. * Шанкс — один из персонажей Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time, написанного и нарисованного Одой. Короткая история была создана после того, как он занял первое место в рейтинге персонажей, которых фанаты One Piece хотели бы увидеть в Театре Мугивар.One Piece 10th Treasures collection. * Во время JUMP Festa в 2008 году сейю Шанкса не явился на театрализованное представление по One Piece, в котором принимали участие сейю всех персонажей из аниме. На сцене разыгрывалась сцена из Старшей Школы Мугивары. Вместо Икэда Сюити на сцену с доской в руках и в ярко-розовом парике вышел сам Ода, представившись «Шанксом».Oda plays Shanks. thumb|Шанкс с обеими руками. * В эпизоде 461, когда Эйс встречается с Шанксом, он замечен с обеими руками. Это была ошибка анимации. * Шанкс родился в тот же день, что и Френки (9-го марта). * В четвертом японском Fan Poll, Шанкс стал 8-ым по популярности персонажем в мире One Piece, что сделало его самым популярным персонажем из всех Пиратов Красноволосого и Йонко. * Когда Шанкс потерял руку, было видно, что часть руки все же осталась, хотя позже он был показан уже без руки, отсеченной от самого плечевого сустава. Однако, хирург может отсекать оставшуюся плоть пациента, который потерял конечность, до ближайшего сустава, для того чтобы создать чистый срез. Такая процедура используется с целью избежать определенных серьезных медицинских осложнений, при которых жизни пациенту угрожает летальный исход. * Шанкс, похоже, был левшой до того, как лишился руки, так как во всех флешбеках он изображен с мечом именно в левой руке. * Единственная сцена дуэли между Шанксом и Михоуком, которую действительно показали, присутствует в игре One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2. Она используется в качестве интро для них обоих как боссов. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Shanks de:Shanks en:Shanks it:Shanks zh:紅髮傑克 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Красноволосого Категория:Пираты Роджера Категория:Йонко Категория:Мечники Категория:Пользователи Королевского Хаки Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Пользователи Хаки Наблюдения Категория:Инвалиды Категория:Персонажи Вест Блю Категория:Персонажи Острова Рассвета